A hydraulic drive system having a load sensing system for controlling the delivery flow rate of a hydraulic pump (main pump) so that the delivery pressure of the hydraulic pump becomes higher by a target differential pressure than the maximum load pressure of a plurality of actuators as described in Patent Document 1 is widely used today as the hydraulic drive systems for construction machines such as hydraulic excavators.
There has also been known a two-pump load sensing system as an example of the load sensing system, in which two hydraulic pumps are arranged associated with a first actuator group and a second actuator group as described in Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3.
In the two-pump load sensing system described in Patent Document 2, a separation/confluence selector valve is arranged between delivery hydraulic lines of the two hydraulic pumps. When the load pressure difference among the actuators included in the first and second actuator groups is small, the delivery flow rates of the first and second hydraulic pumps are controlled on the basis of the maximum load pressure of the first and second actuator groups, and the delivery flows from the two hydraulic pumps are merged together and supplied to the actuators.
In the two-pump load sensing system described in Patent Document 3, the maximum displacement of one of the two hydraulic pumps (first hydraulic pump) is set larger than the maximum displacement of the other hydraulic pump (second hydraulic pump). The maximum displacement of the first hydraulic pump is set at a displacement enough for driving an actuator whose demanded flow rate is the highest (assumed to be an arm cylinder). A specific actuator (assumed to be a boom cylinder) is driven by the delivery flow from the second hydraulic pump. Further, a confluence valve is arranged on the first hydraulic pump's side, by which the delivery flow from the second hydraulic pump can be merged with the delivery flow from the first hydraulic pump and the merged delivery flow can be supplied to the specific actuator (assumed to be the boom cylinder).
Further, Patent Document 4 describes a load sensing system in which a hydraulic pump of the split flow type having two delivery ports is employed instead of two hydraulic pumps. In the system, the delivery flow rates of first and second delivery ports can be controlled independently of each other on the basis of the maximum load pressure of a first actuator group and the maximum load pressure of a second actuator group, respectively. Also in this system, the separation/confluence selector valve (travel independent valve) is arranged between the delivery hydraulic lines of the two delivery ports. In cases like performing the traveling only or using the dozer equipment while traveling, the separation/confluence selector valve is switched to a separation position and the delivery flows from the two delivery ports are supplied independently to the actuators. In cases of driving actuators not for the traveling or the dozer (e.g., boom cylinder, arm cylinder, etc.), the separation/confluence selector valve is switched to a confluence position so that the delivery flows from the two delivery ports can be merged together and supplied to the actuators.